1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an automatic connecting apparatus for continuous packaging that enables continuous supply operations for attaching devices of individual packages from continuous packaging without interruption. An example of such an apparatus is a straw-attaching device where continuous packaging, consisting of rod-shaped product such as beverage straws is continuously packaged at regular intervals.
2. Description of Related Art:
Paper containers shown in FIG. 8, called package containers, are typically used as commercial containers for juice-type beverages. For the sale of juice in this type of container (P), a straw (B) is an accessory to the container (P) and is packaged for sanitary purposes and attached as a package (A). The packaging of the straw (B) forms a belt-shaped product (D) shown in FIG. 7, where two sheets of belt-shaped film continuing lengthwise wrap straws (B) in the width direction at regular intervals. This belt-shaped product (D) is paid out of a roll (which typically has a larger diameter than shown in the figure when the machine is first loaded), and the attaching operation is automatically performed by separating the belt-shaped product (D) at the fused sections (C) between adjacent straws. The separate straws (B) are then attached to the containers (P) as individually wrapped packages.
The belt-shaped product in continuous packaging form is loaded on the machine as a roll and sequentially paid out and fed to a cutting device. However, supplying new belt-shaped product after the entire roll of belt-shaped product is depleted typically requires the temporary shutdown of the machines. Therefore, the feeding operation could not be continuous, and the shutdown invariably leads to a drop in operating efficiency.
To resolve the above problems, an automatic connecting apparatus for continuous packaging has previously been proposed in Jap. Pat. App. Sho 57-161766, and disclosed in Jap. Pat. Pub. Sho 59-51031. In these devices, a forced feeding roller is installed along the conveying pathway of belt-shaped continuous packaging and rotates faster than the pay-out velocity of the product to be packaged. Upon the detection of the terminal end of the continuous packaging, the force-feeding roller is rotated quickly to create slack for the continuous packaging ahead of the roller. The starting end of a new, spare belt-shaped product is set on an arc-shaped platform at the rear of the force-feeding roller, and a press roller, established between the force-feeding roller and conveying pathway to engage and disengage from the force-feeding roller is transferred to the rear along the outer circumference of the arc-shaped platform along the upper surface of the final end of the belt-shaped product. The terminal end of the exhausted packaging can connect to the starting end of the aforesaid new continuous packaging.
Another continuous supply method and apparatus of continuous straw packages is disclosed in Jap. Pat. App. Sho 63-302511 (Jap. Pat. Pub. Hei 2-152640). This method teaches that straws are cut during transfer from continuous straw packaging maintained on the outer circumference of a drum and transferred from the rotating drum to container-adhering positions for transferring while continuous straw packaging is paid out to the rotating drum from a supply roll. During the retention on the outer circumference and rotated transfer of the rotating drum, the roll on stand-by retains the leading end of continuous straw packaging at the side of the rotating drum by a retaining means. When the continuous straw packages finish spooling their supply to the rotating drum, the retaining means is brought near the rotating drum to hand over and hold the leading end of the continuous straw packages on stand-by for the outer circumference of the rotating drum to enable continued pay-out and supply of the packages.
The automatic connecting apparatus for continuous packaging pertaining to the first application proposal (JP 59-51031) automatically and efficiently performs connecting of the final end (terminal end) of exhausted belt-shaped product and starting end of new belt-shaped product, whenever the paid out belt-shaped product approaches the end of a supply roll. Because connection proceeds with a final section near the core of the roll, however, a strong curl or a poor shape at the final end prevents correct fitting into the packaging slots (straw slots) established at a regular pitch on the arc-shaped platform. This fitting problem results in poor connections and considerable other problems resulting from undependable or defective connections.
The automatic connecting apparatus for continuous packaging pertaining to the second application (JP 63-302511) proposal cannot supply continuous straw packaging on machines which do not employ a rotating drum. When straws are applied to containers from a rotating drum, however, transfer of the leading end of the continuous straw packaging to the outer circumference of the rotating drum must be successful. If not, the application of straws to the containers will be incomplete and inconsistent, as some containers will not have straws.
The present invention is intended to cure the deficiencies which exist in current devices and systems in this art. The invention is directed to an automatic connecting apparatus for continuous packaging, which does not specifically require a rotating or cutting drum. The invention ensures that every container receives a straw, and connection problems due to curling when the final end (terminal end) of continuous packaging and the starting end of new continuous packaging are connected, are completely eliminated.